Untold Stories of the Trauma Center
by RoyalKnight1
Summary: The various stories you don't see. The, rather funny and sometimes stupid, Untold Stories of the Trauma Center.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this work of fiction based in the Trauma Center/Trauma Team universe, besides my OCs. The universe and anything not specifically created by me are Atlus'

Untold Stories of the Trauma Center

Chapter 1: Wait…what?

/

"What the hell is this supposed to be?" One Doctor said, "Don't know, a furry worm?" another said, then a Nurse shuddered "Creepy…"

They were looking in the fridge.

"Let me see" Dr. Simon Keller, resident cardiothoracic surgeon and the hospital 'nutcase' as people jokingly called him; behind his back. Well he did have a chainsaw he kept in his office, which he often lit on fire…so…, add pyromaniac to the list. "What are we looking at…?" he asked, reaching the fridge "Holy crap!" he yelled "Shut the door, shut the door!" after he slammed the door, back to it, he panted "What…the…hell…was that!" the Doctor that first noticed it grimaced "That's what we were trying to figure out" Simon then took a hesitant step away from the fridge "What should we do?" he said "Blow it up?"

While the three doctors and the nurse tried to figure out what to do with it, 'it's' next 'victim' was nearing…Derek Stiles. "What's going on everybody?" he asked "Monster in the fridge" the nurse said like this was a regular occurrence. Derek slowly turned to her "A monster…?" then he chuckled and proceeded to open the fridge….

….thirty seconds later, he was frantically shoving a chair in front of the fridge door "You…" he took a deep breath "…were right!" the celebrated surgeon who took down GUILT was freaking out at whatever was in that fridge as his assistant, Angie Thompson approached the steadily growing mass of doctors/nurses "Doctor?" she inquired as Derek was now sitting in the chair in an attempt to hold it down "A-angie.." he smiled nervously. As the surgeon attempted to explain everything to his assistant, 'it's' next 'victim' approached… Gabriel Cunningham. As he approached, he silently grabbed the chair Derek was in and just…shoved it. "What the hell were you doing in front of the fridge anyway?" he asked after Derek bumped into the wall, Derek; instead of answering just said "Don't open that…" as the Diagnostician simply smirked and grabbed the door's handle…

…fifteen seconds later, Gabe was standing in front of the door, just like Simon had earlier "The hell was that?" he looked to everyone standing there "Told you" Derek said as the nurse muttered "Monster in the fridge" ever so casually "I am _never_ going to get used to this place" she added with a shudder. Angie turned to Simon "Is it really a 'monster'?" she asked the cardiothoracic surgeon who just nodded and watched in dismay as the nurse reached for the handle "ANGIE!" practically everyone shouted as she instantly recoiled, sighing "If this really is a 'monster'…" she air quoted "…what are we supposed to do with it?" she asked as the group huddled together.

"I said blow it up" Simon said.

"My vote'd go to having Maria dispose of it" Gabe said.

"I'm with Simon, kill it with fire" Derek shuddered.

Angie just sighed.

The sound of the fridge opening caught everyone's attention. It was CR-S01.

"Shut the door!" the entire group shouted to the surgeon. He did as told "Is there a problem?" he asked "Monster in the fridge" everyone said simultaneously. He raised an eyebrow as he turned back to the fridge…

"Don't open it…" Simon warned.

"Careful kid…" Gabe warned.

"Step away from the fridge…" Derek warned.

Angie had yet again remained silent. Trying to figure out what it really is.

CR opened the door and looked inside "I see no 'monsters'" he stated.

"Maybe he scared it off" Simon said as Gabe and Derek chuckled. Even Angie giggled a bit.

CR walked to the group "The only thing in there is an excessive amount of mold" he said "there is no living creature in the refrigerator."

Everyone looked to each other then started laughing.

/

Lesson learned: Never leave food in the fridge and then forget it for several weeks, it may start growling at you.

Whoot, first TC/TT fic.

R&R. w


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this work of fiction based in the Trauma Center/Trauma Team universe, besides my OCs. The universe and anything not specifically created by me are Atlus'

Untold Stories of the Trauma Center

Author's note: Based on an idea from a friend, made more frightening aka, a bigger lizard. :P

Chapter 2: Scaled Demon

After the 'Monster in the fridge' incident, everyone kept a close watch on the thing to make sure nothing else was going to jump out at them of start growling again and CR was starting to get annoyed with how many calls he got to 'Check the cabinet' 'Look under the couch' and 'Take a look in the closet'.

"Well…think about this; what if this place is haunted?" An Intern asked in the break room holding a cup of coffee "There was a monster in the frid-" Simon piped in "It was mold…apparently" _I still don't believe it was just mold…maybe the two of them were in cahoots with each other…_ As the Intern and Surgeon debated, Derek walked in "What are you guys talking about?" he asked, but before either of them could answer, Angie, who was right behind Derek, said "They're most likely still on the 'Monster' thing" sighing afterwards. At the duo's entrance, Simon turned to them "What's that supposed to mean?" he spat like he was a kid and Angie just told him Santa doesn't exist, then he started to walk out muttering "What does she think…I'm nuts?"

Everyone turned to the Nurse in question and, much to everyone's surprise, she shrugged and said "Kinda…"

"I HEARD THAT!"

She jumped, looking around the room "How did he hear that?" she whispered to Derek

"I HAVE GOOD HEARING ANGELA!"

"Will you stop shouting?" Another voice in the hall said, there was a crash…then nothing.

Derek, Angie and the Intern ran into the hall to find Simon standing, with a smirk on his face, over another doctor who was face-down and holding his head "Ha! How do you like that!"

"Simon!" Derek shouted.

Angie just stared, wide-eyed.

"Whoa..." The Intern stared.

"What?" Simon looked to them, then blankly down the hall. The trio turned as well "What are you looking-" Derek got cut off by a bolting Gabe muttering "Not again..." the four of them looked to where the diagnostician came from only to see an extremely large Komodo Dragon casually walking down the hall after him.

The four of them, the battered doctor already bolted, began slowly backing up...

"Easy now..." Simon whispered.

"What is it with this place?" Derek grimaced.

"Why is there one of-of...those..." Angie pointed a shaking finger at the Komodo dragon "...in the Hospital?"

The Intern was silent.

Simon looked to Derek, who in turn looked to Angie; all with a look that said _Should we run?_ As the trio backed up, they decided to leave the Intern as bait, they reached the door and yanked it open…only to slam into the 'gentle giant' Orthopedic Surgeon Hank Freebird causing a domino effect as Simon hit Hank, Derek hit Simon and Angie bumped into Derek.

"Whoa there" Hank chuckled as he threw out an arm which Simon grabbed onto as Derek grabbed onto him and Angie grabbed Derek "What's going on?" he asked

"Komodo Dragon" They all said simultaneously.

Hank just started laughing.

At that moment, Gabe decided to turn around and come back "They're right…" he muttered to Hank "…there's a freaking _Komodo Dragon _in the hall" he shuddered, looks at it then bolted again…

…Probably to consult the Rapid Operation Networked Intelligence terminal, aka RONI, on how to exorcise a Komodo dragon.

"Look" The trio pointed and once again, said simultaneously. The Orthopedic Surgeon did as asked; looked, gasped and ran down the hall muttering things along the lines of 'Gotta find a Phone Booth'

"Run!" Simon shouted…

"Stop" Someone said, the trio turned to find CR standing there, he held his hand up "Their eyes are better at picking up movement than at discerning stationary objects." The trio stopped instantly. The Komodo dragon turned to look at him because of the movement...

He simply stared back at it...

It seemed to 'blink' then started to back up. _That's it...keep glaring at it... _Simon thought ..._maybe it'll explode_.

It, much to Simon's dismay, did _not _explode; it simply walked off to continue its reign of terror.

/

This one will be broken up into two parts...

"Just say you ran out of Ideas..."

Shut up.

So, stay tuned for part two... ^-^

R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this work of fiction based in the Trauma Center/Trauma Team universe, besides my OCs. The universe and anything not specifically created by me are Atlus'

Untold Stories of the Trauma Center

Chapter 3: Scaled Demon pt 2

The beast was walking down the hall, oblivious to the terror it was causing to the inhabitants of the hospital.

"Who's gonna be the bait?" Derek asked.

"I vote Angie." Simon said quickly.

"Geeze, I'm sorry I said you were nuts." The nurse spat.

Various shrieks and shouts broke up the argument. The lizard was getting closer.

"Angie." Simon said sternly.

"NO!" She thought he was still on the 'bait' thing.

"Angie…" He said again.

"I'm not going to-"

"TURN AROUND!" Simon and Derek shouted simultaneously.

She shrieked like the thing went and bit her all ready.

It only stared, the promptly walked away.

While in another area of the hospital, the staff were preparing like there was a dinosaur in the building, blocking doors, climbing out of windows and arming themselves.

"Shit..." Gabe muttered.

"What's wrong?" A intern asked.

"Take a look" Gabe pointed towards the emergency ward...and the lizard walking to it. "Guess who's in there."

"Dr. Torres?"

"Bingo." The diagnostician sighed.

"What should we-"

"Shh" Gabe then cleared his throat "Hey Maria?"

"What?"

"Don't turn-"

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"...around..."

Instead of Maria bolting from the room, t'was the lizard doing the bolting with the EMT hot on it's heels. "Get back here you sonofa-"

"See..." Gabe chuckled "...nothing to worry about."

Back with Simon, Derek and Angie...they were still standing there; Simon steaming and Derek trying to keep Angie from hyperventilating.

"See Angie...it left..." Derek said calmly.

The nurse took a deep breath. "What's it doing here in the first place?"

"The world may never know..." Simon droned. Derek glared.

"What?" "You're not helping..."

Simon smirked and walked off. "Hey, where are you going?" Derek asked.

"To find-" Simon was cut off by Maria and the Komodo Dragon.

"I said get back here!" BAM. She smacked into Simon. Both ended up on their butts.

"SIMON!"

"What?"

"What were you-"

"Standing in the hall." They both stood up.

"Um..." Everyone turned to Angie.

"Where's the lizard?" More shouts and shrieks.

"I know where." Simon droned. "Follow the shouts."

It was in the break room, in the middle of the room. Everyone in there was against the wall. "Run!" Someone shouted "Run while you still can!"

Someone entered the room with a piece of meat tied to a stick. CR.

He lead it out of the room and towards a door. People were cheering.

He opened a door and tossed the stick outside, the Komodo Dragon lumbered after. CR shut the door.

CR was the hero...

Until the next morning when everyone, due to caffeine withdrawal, forgot the whole ordeal.


	4. Chapter 4

Untold Stories of the Trauma Center.

Chapter Four: Tedium Thy Name is Trauma Center.

/

A few weeks after the Komodo Dragon incident, things were back to normal. CR-S01 as stoic as ever(and beginning to develop freezer burn), Gabe, going to eventually lose a lung, Hank...disappearing at the oddest times, Maria inflicting bodily harm on an intern for bumping into her, no one knowing where the hell Tomoe is, Naomi and Little Guy getting embarrassed by Simon...

"Dude just kiss her." "Doctor!"

"What? You know you want to."

...Angie, camping in Derek's office in stern belief that the Komodo Dragon is going to pop outta no where and Derek sitting at his desk trying to do a Rubix Cube instead of his paperwork "I...got it...come ooonnn...AUGH DAM-"

"Doctor Stiles!"

"Whoops?"

The nurse shook her head.

There was a knock on the office door "Yo, I need to talk to-"

"He's not-"

Simon waltzed in "Oh he is...and so are you...mwhahahah..."

Derek facepalmed. Angie on the other hand, she was still bitter about the whole 'He wanted to use me as bait' thing...

She stood up and started poking him in the chest backing him out of the door...Thirty Seconds later...

She wound up upside down in a trash can.

/

Simon walked over to the Nurse's Office and gave a sigh "Another cat's-"

"Do you mean this cat?"

Simon jumped a foot in the air iGod Dammit Tomoe!/i

He tuned his head and stopped at the hall "Uh...Cunningham? What are you...?"

He was walking down the hall pretty much strutting. He was whistling.

Simon turned back to Tomoe...who wasn't there. iHow the hell does she do THAT!?/i

/

Naomi and Little Guy were in the former's office with the door closed.

An Intern stopped and listened...

"Gently now..." Naomi said in a hushed tone "...slide it in nice and slow."

The Intern blinked.

"But what if-" Navel's, aka Little Guy's, voice was heard. "Shh...just relax."

The Intern got beet red.

From inside...one would see..

Naomi was teaching Navel how to play Jenga. They were re-stacking it,

/

One afternoon, out by the pool, everyone was enjoying themselves.

Until...

"CANNON BALL!"

Everyone bolted. Hank was a literal cannon ball.

Everyone but Gabe got away. He wound up drenched head to toe "What the hell...?"

The others snickered.

Gabe muttered, pulling his shirt off.

You're Welcome Ladies.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/


	5. Chapter 5

Untold Stories of the Trauma Center.

Chapter 5: CR the Surgical laughingstock.

/

"A bet?"

"Yep. You heard me kid. A bet."

"I don't have time for this." "What are you, chicken?"

CR and Gabe were talking.

The former turned "What would it entail then?"

"Simple: You sneak into Keller's office and jack the chainsaw."

CR blinked "I believe that's tantamount to suicide." "You can't chicken out now. If you do it, I'll...wear a tut ALL day. But if you can't...I get to chose what you wear."

_Why in the world would I...?_ "Deal." _WHAT!?_

"That's the spirit kid." Gabe smirked.

/

You would not believe the scene even if he turned and said 'Hi'.

CR, around the corner from Simon's office, decked out like a Mission Impossible Cosplayer.

He made sure no one was around the headed towards the dooor. He knelt like he was going to pick the lock...

He slipped.

...Face first he slammed into the door...which slid open. "That's...one way of doing it.."

He gently closed the door and walked around "If I was Dr. Keller...where would I put-"

"Ahem."

CR turned. "Where would _I_ put what?"

The surgeon bolted like someone had a flamethrower to his ass.

Which one wouldn't put past Simon.

/

Rounding the corner, CR bumped into Gabe.

"Did you do it?"

"Uh..."

"You didn't, didn't you?"

CR hung his head.

"Bet's a bet kid. Follow me." The surgeon felt like it was a walk of shame.

Though it would pale in comparison to what was to come.

"Here it is." Gabe held it up.

CR's jaw dropped. It was a complete Clown suit. Suit, nose, wig, shoes and face paint.

"But-" "You lost kid. Go on."

Moment's later, after a fair bit of grumbling from the restroom, CR came out looking like he belonged in the circus.

"But what if I-" "I checked..." Gabe smirked "...you're free alll day."

/

"Hey Mor-PPPFFFTTT!" Maria broke into hysterics.

CR sighed.

"W-what happened...you lose a bet?" She asked in between fits of laughter.

"Ironically, yes."

"Well now..." She laughed again "...that's alllll I needed to know."

The torture was far from over. Hank was next.

"Uh..." "Don't ask. A bet."

The big man chuckled.

CR facepalmed...causing the big red nose to squeak.

More laughter echoed in the halls.

"Excuse me?" Tomoe's voice was heard.

"Yes...?" CR didn't bother to turn.

"What are you-" "I lost a bet."

"Oh my.." "Blame Dr. Cunningham."

Unbeknownst to the surgeon, Derek was watching him. "Hey...Angie come here."

"Why are you whispering?" "Look."

They both broke into laughter.

CR stomped by, grumbling.

/

Little Guy poked his head out of Naomi's office door "Hey...why-" "A. Bet."

That shut the FBI Agent up.

Naomi herself's turn "Why are you dressed like a clown?"

"A bet..." CR was getting sick of saying that to the laughing masses.

"Let me guess..." She put a hand to her chin "...you lost a bet to Gabriel."

CR slammed his head into the wall.

"HEY BOZO! I'M NOT DONE YET!" It was Simon. With...CR couldn't believe his eyes...

A Flamethrower.

Little Guy went to head out but got stopped by Naomi. She shook her head.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"IT WAS ALL DR. CUNNINGHAM'S IDEA!"

The sadistic game of cat and mouse continued until the surgeons came to the same thought...

Get Gabe.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	6. Chapter 6

**Untold Stories of the Trauma Center. Chapter 6: Vegas. Don't do it.**

/

"Home at last!" Tyler Chase bellowed as he entered Caduceus.

"Home?" Derek Stiles echoed "We're at work."

Leslie helped Angie through the door. The latter wobbled a bit.

"No idea Angie was such a lightweight." Tyler snickered to Derek.

"Tyler!" Derek retorted but in his mind he kinda agreed.

_Half a glass..._ He snickered himself.

For being at work, the four of them looked like a wreck.

Derek had a gaping hole in the back of his pants, a small crack in his glasses and a bracelet, he had absolutely no idea it came from, on his wrist. Plus a ring.

Tyler looked like he was wearing an apron, the back of his shirt was torn out. He too had a ring and strangest of all...he was wearing make-up.

Angie looked like she was wearing a strapless dress as the shoulder straps snapped, it was being held up by what looked like a belt. Her hair was a mess and she felt very, very drunk.

Leslie, oddly, wasn't AS 'beat up'. Her dress had a small tear in it, small enough for 'privacy' yet large enough to see the undergarment. Tyler conveniently failed to point this out.

The ladies were carrying their heels.

The reason they were at Caduceus? Ask Dr. Chase...

Who the group unanimously declared was the only one sober enough to look like they knew how to drive.

Truth be told he drove twelve blocks, pulled over, puked then Leslie took over. SHE headed there fearing alcohol poisoning.

But he'd never admit it.

"Hey...D-Derek..." Angie clutched her head a second. She had a killer headache "What's that?"  
>"Wha?" He plucked an envelope out of his pocket "Pictures."<p>

"What are you with in that...?" He blinked "'Who' silly..." he sounded tipsy.

"No..." she stumbled forward and snatched the picture "What." she gestured to the...pig thing.

The picture was subtitled 'I married a Moblin!'

"You...married a...WHAT!?"

Everyone flinched as Derek clamped a hand over his assistant's mouth "Angie..we...all...have splitting headaches...please..keep it down..."

She 'Hmmp'd' then grabbed his wrist "So that's the ring...but what the heck's the bracelet for?"

Leslie raised an eyebrow "You have one too." she pointed out to Tyler.

"I can explain-"

She swung her leg in a fit of uncharacteristic anger.

"Ow..." He squeaked at least twelve octaves higher.

Even Derek flinched.

Let me catch you up:

Derek apparently married a Moblin.

Tyler apparently married...

"Holy shit they look identical!" Tyler exclaimed.

...the same Moblin.

Angie is apparently the Princess of Zimbabwe. She is as baffled as we are.

And Leslie for some reason has a phone number in her purse from 'Count Bleck'.

"Tyler needs to get his-" "Dude I'm fine-" Running outside, he puked again.

"...stomach pumped." Derek deadpanned.

"Are you alright Angie?"

"Yes...I'll just need some-" her cell rang. Plucking it out of her purse she put it to her ear.

_"Thank goodness we found you Your Majesty!"_

"Oh god not them again..."

_Wait...'found me'?_

Two men walked in as Angie hid behind Derek "Save me..." she whimpered.

"Where is the Prin-" "Not here." Derek claimed.

"Then where did she go?"

"That-a-way." He pointed towards the Freeway.

They blinked then ran.

She peek her head out then hugged Derek from behind.

He went beet red.

_Freaking goons._ He thought as he watched them cross the freeway.

What Tyler, returning from basically puking his guts out, descirbed as what looks like 'A dust bunny in a trench coat' entered after him.

"Where-"

Leslie bolted.

Tyler sternly pointed at the door "Out Bleck."

Then the two Doctor's worst nightmare arrived. The 'Moblin'.

"Oh..."

"...shit."

As it came closer and closer it became more apparent it was a costume.

It was, when it opened it's mouth, apparently a 'she'.

She pulled the head off 'Why'd you run? We nearly had all the footage."

"Footage'?" The Men echoed.

She approached the men suggestively "Maybe we can do more then get footage-"

She was promptly throw clean to the front lawn of the building by two furious assistants.

The Morale of the Story?

"Winning a drinking contest isn't worth it..." Tyler muttered, holding a trash can.

"Never 'just go to see' a 24 hour wedding chapel on the Vegas Strip." Derek muttered.

"If someone says you're a Prince or Princess...they're most likely lying." Angie looked over her shoulder.

"Um...never chat up a Dust bunny with a trench coat at a bar." Leslie blinked.

The More You Know.

"Where'd that Rainbow come from?"

"Oh god Tyler's seeing Rainbows."

"...Again."


	7. Chapter 7

Untold Stories of the Trauma Center Chapter 7: Trollathlon

The whole 'Clown Suit' fisco was fresh in CR's mind as he went about his rounds.

The snickers wouldn't stop. They were polite enough to mask it but he could hear it. All of it.

"Bozo..." Followed by a snicker.

"I bet his ass is _still_ burnt.."

Clenching his fist, the surgeon headed to the one place no one would ever guess. The Office of...

Resident Lunatic: Simon Keller.

He knocked. The sound of paper hitting the desk then "Enter."

"Remember the whole-"

"Yeah Bozo. What's up?"

"I need..." CR swallowed "...your help."

Keller was unfazed "For...?"

"Revenge."

* * *

><p>Doctor Gabriel Cunningham was sitting in the breakroom calculating Pi.<p>

Err...Pie. He was cutting himself a slice.

And snickering.

"Heh...that was great. Clown kid...Keller...No, Keller's never fun." He remembered the whole 'I beat you with your assistant' deal 3 months ago.

Simon literally did it. Picked up RONI and smacked him upside the head. He also remembered the concussion. "Jerk."

He'd say worse but, like a Ninja, Simon could be in the room.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight CR...you want me to help you...'Troll' him?"<p>

"I...had heard the kids say that is adequate-" "Say no more." Simon grinned. Then he stood "Seriously you take advice from kids? What's next a Magic 8-Ball?"

CR blushed.

"You DO. Don't you?"

"Once. Vincent convinced me to try."

"Ah the munchkin."

CR nodded then swallowed "So what's first?"

Simon grinned again. He grabbed a tool box.

"Simple. Follow me." Simon destination?

Cunningham's office.

Beyond the closed door, it sounded like they were building another hospital. Minutes later they left. Simon patted CR on the shoulder "You can go to confession later...now...we troll."

Gabe returned a few minutes later "Kid. Creep." he addressed the two Doctor's as they stood outside his office. Opening his door...

SPLASH. Went a bucket. Of gravy. Thanksgiving 2010 gravy.

"Haha. Very funny. Lucas does worse on a-" DONG. He stepped on a rake which smacked the bucket.

"D-Dammit!" Gabe fumbled with the bucket. Getting off he went to sit "Now if you'd kindly-"

CRASH. The chair collapsed, a noose catching his ankle and with a tug from Simon hoisting him over a, apparently hand drawn, pool of 'Sharks'.

"Now Mister Cunningham..." Simon did a very bad James Bond Villain voice "...you will now submit to me and my sidekick "Emo Lad'-"

"What?" CR raised an eyebrow.

"Not now Emo Lad...grownups are talking." Simon started poking Gabe.

"You're not even-"

"OUT!"

Simon left him hanging "Fine...wait until Lucas finds you."

"Oh Shit-"

Simon shut Gabe's office door.


End file.
